


Official

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little, Arguing, Backstory, Character Development, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang AU, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Side Relationships - Freeform, Size Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, ateez is mentioned only, but like lowkey, idk what else to tag, people can grow, this is probably the softest chapter hideout has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Don’t rile me up if you’re not gonna follow through.” He whispers.“I’d never do that.” Chan smiles and pecks his lips. Tongue darting out to lick against his. Jisung whines softly, hips pushing forward.“Kiss me more.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Hideout [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is 98% smut and I have no regrets please enjoy.

Jisung walks through the hideout front doors, nervous, he has to tell Chan there’s no avoiding it. 

They didn’t see Aja, which is the only good thing that came out of them sticking around The Pier. They stayed for a few hours scoping everything out. It seemed like they were just canvassing where all the shots came from. 

If it’s the gang unit they’ll know it’s Stray Kids territory. It most likely is the gang unit too, since Chan threatened that cop. And then they also broke Min out of the hospital, stole an ambulance, and a fuck ton of medical supplies. 

Jisung lets out a deep breath, checking the meeting room and then Chan’s office. Given the time though he’s probably up with Min already.

“Lix where's Bin?” He asks seeing Felix inside the meeting room, eating a massive dinner of fast food with Jeongin and Seungmin. 

“I think he’s up with Min, Chan’s probably there too. I think he was having trouble breathing, but nothing serious.” Lix says through a mouthful of food. 

Jisung pushes down his concern and comes in, opening his mouth for Felix to feed him. 

The younger giggles and pushes a bunch of French fries in his mouth. 

“What’d you guys find at The Pier?” Seungmin asks. 

Sungie sighs and sits down next to Felix, stealing his chicken nuggets too, “nothing good.” He mumbles. 

Lix passes him their massive tray of sauces, “FBI was crawling all over everywhere. But I mean Aja wasn’t there so at least we don’t have to worry about that.” 

“FBI, fuck why can’t we just blow them up or something?” Innie whines, his arm wrapping Seungmin’s waist. 

“I wish it was that easy.” 

“Chan’s gonna lose it.” Seungmin murmurs. 

“Hopefully not.” 

“He won’t. He has Sungie and Min to kiss him better.” Jisung smacks the fries from Lix’ hand, “mind your business.” 

The younger two share a look, “three bitches now Ji? Impressive.” Jeongin sips from his drink. 

“Shoot your shot Innie, Jin’s a free man.” 

Seungmin drops his burger, “excuse me?” 

“Did you just say what I think you said?” Jeongin picks his burger up, putting it back in his hand. 

“Yup, he already chewed me out so he’s all yours boys.” 

“What? You guys fuck with Jin?” Felix narrows his eyes, “why didn’t I know about this?” 

“How haven’t you noticed? He’s sneaking around on our floor constantly.” Jisung teases. 

“I thought he was just creeping around from yours.” Lix shrugs, “wow two threesomes. Binnie and I are boring now.” 

“Since when are you in a threesome Ji?” Jeongin turns the tables. 

Jisung glares at Felix again, “I don’t know if it’s official yet, Min was high last night and probably still is. Changbin shouldn’t be gossiping by the way.” 

“So you two  _ are _ getting back together?” Felix shrieks. 

“It won’t be like before.” Sungie mutters. 

“Are you guys moving back in together?” 

“No, he’s only upstairs cause all the hospital shit won’t fit in his room. Once he’s better he’ll be back in his.” 

“He says like they haven’t been sharing a bed the past week.” Jeongin smirks. 

Jisung grits his teeth, of course Innie and Seungmin have the play by play of his and Jin’s relationship and all the shit that’s gone down. But like before they’re only getting Hyunjin’s side; and given how he constantly talked shit about Min to him he’s probably done the same. 

“It’s not like that.” He takes another chicken nugget getting frustrated.

Everyone is acting like they knew he and Min were gonna get back together. But up until recently he didn’t fucking want that. Was he that shitty to Hyunjin? Or did everyone just not believe them being a part would last? 

“I gotta go find Chan.” He gets up stealing one last nugget. 

“You made him mad Innie say sorry.” Seungmin teases. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “I’m not mad I’m just annoyed.” 

“Everyone knew you and Min would get back together Sung, it’s the Chan part that’s shocking. Considering he took your boyfriend.” 

“Hyunjin took me from Min! Fuck, can you guys mind your business? I didn’t want to get back with Min until recently just like I didn’t realize I had feelings for Chan. Not that I should have to explain myself, you’ll probably hear it from your not boyfriend anyway.” Sungie snaps at Jeongin and Minnie. Felix drinks his sprite looking between them. 

“Oh come on, you and Min were barely even broken up.” Innie snorts. 

Jisung just stares, he feels tears in his eyes and instantly gets pissed because of them. 

“Barely broken up? Do you guys not get that Minho and I haven’t slept in separate beds let alone live in separate rooms since I was ten? For ten years we’ve been at each other’s side. Don’t sit here and try to tell me we were barely broken up when I didn’t speak to him for two months. I didn’t see him for another three. Sometimes I needed him to sleep with me because I can’t sleep without him. I’ll take a lot of shit Jeongin but that isn’t something I will. To you guys it might have seemed like we were barely trying but you have no idea what it’s like to suddenly lose the one person that’s been there for you and suddenly try and figure it out alone.” Jisung wipes his cheek, annoyed that he’s crying. It’s so stupid. He shouldn’t be upset over this. 

But he is. He hates that Jin and now Jeongin and Seungmin are trying to invalidate how much he’s grown. 

Without waiting for a response he stalks up to his apartment, hands shoved into his pockets. 

He pushes his door open to find Changbin leaning over Minho pushing something through his IV. Chan is over to the side on the phone. 

“Hey Ji.” Bin nods to him. 

“Can you keep your mouth shut? Whatever he says to you when he’s high, keep it to yourself.” Jisung snaps. 

He sees Changbin make a face, “don’t get Sungie mad Bin he just got home.” Minho pouts. Judging by his tone he’s high still. 

“I just told Lix. And I wasn’t even really telling him anything.” 

“Yeah well he just ran his mouth in front of Jeongin and Seungmin and I really could have gone without their bullshit.” Jisung throws his jacket on the counter and covers his face with his hands, leaning against the surface. 

“Sungie, don’t cry!” Min whines. 

“I’m not crying babe.” Sungie wipes his eyes again, he’s so tired of this constant overwhelmed feeling he has now. Just for a couple days he’d like a break. 

“I’ll beat Lix if you want.” Changbin offers. 

“No, I just, I’m tired of everyone saying shit, I just wanna be left alone for two seconds.” Jisung kicks his boots off and walks over into the kitchen, he glances at Chan who’s on the phone and quickly decides what he wants. 

Instead of going to find food like he planned he walks over to the leader and wraps around him tightly. Chan sets his chin on the top of his head and hugs him back despite still talking to whoever. 

“Yeah, thanks. Just keep an eye on them, okay.” Chan continues his conversation but keeps a firm grip on Jisung. The younger nuzzles into him, he just wants to be held, he’s so tired, physically, emotionally. 

“Yeah I can send a few guys, none of the inner eight are leaving though, not until all this shit is cleared up.” 

Sungie looks up at him, trying to figure out who he’s talking to, it’s probably Hongjoong. He’s the only person Chan would tell that they’re going on complete lock down. 

“That’s fine, thanks.” Chan hangs up and tosses his phone to the counter, he picks Sungie up with ease making the younger yelp. 

“What’s up?” He asks while setting him on the counter. 

“I’m tired.” Jisung sags against him, “I just, wanna not be bothered or have everyone’s eyes on my relationships for two seconds.” 

Chan hums and kisses his forehead, “dating a gang leader probably isn’t the smartest thing than huh?” 

“Shut up.” Sungie hugs him close, setting his cheek on his shoulder. Chan’s nice and warm, and will listen to what he has to say. 

“You’re not gonna like what we found.” Ji murmurs. 

“Yeah, I know, Hongjoong heard about the shooting and sent San and Mingi to check it out so I’ve already been filled in.” The leader sighs heavily. 

“Is that who you were talking to?” 

“Yeah, he’s gonna get them off our tail a bit. I also have a couple of lower levels that I don’t trust that I’m sending off to lead them away as well.” Chan rubs his sides, thumbs brushing against his hips bones. 

“Did you see if he was there?” The leader whispers finally. 

“He wasn’t, not that we could see at least. We watched for a while, it seemed like they were canvassing trying to figure out who shot first and shit. Part of me thinks they won’t even question us, but I know that won’t happen.” Jisung pulls away and wipes his eyes. Slow tears still leak out every now and then. 

“All we can do right now is lay low, lower levels are still working the docks and ships are still coming in but we’re all staying in.” Chan holds his face in his hands, “what else is wrong? You’re crying and not acknowledging it.” 

Sungie shakes his head, “I’m just overwhelmed, I have been. Jin said shit to me that got under my skin and then Jeongin and Seungmin just did too. I’ll be fine, I just need to sleep.” 

“Don’t bottle it up Ji.” Chan murmurs. 

“I’m not, I just, can you hug me please?” His voice cracks and instantly Chan hugs him tightly. Kissing the side of his face. 

Jisung wraps around him, arms and legs, he sniffles quietly and glances at Minho who’s still listening to Changbin. 

“F-Felix said he couldn’t breathe earlier.” He whispers. 

“He’s okay, he just did too much right after surgery. Bin pumped him full of antibiotics to flush out any potential infection and has kept him thoroughly drugged so he’s not in pain. He just needs to relax for the next couple weeks, then he’ll be back on his feet.” Chan rubs his back trying to settle him down. 

Sungie rubs his eyes, pulling back again, while his eyes are closed lips press to his. He makes a soft sound but accepts the kiss. Hand touching Chan’s cheek. 

Chan pulls him closer and licks into his mouth, Jisung melting against him. His fingers slide into his blonde curls, tugging gently, he really likes kissing Chan. 

“Hey you two are distracting my patient.” Bin clears his throat. They pull away cheeks red. 

Changbin comes over throwing the old bandages away, “he’ll probably be knocked out in like a half hour, I’m gonna start taking him off the pain meds tomorrow. His stitches look good and his lungs sound okay, what happened earlier I think was just him panicking. His actual breathing is fine.” He explains. 

“I’m gonna be honest, he’s probably gonna have some PTSD from this. I mean add it to the list he already has, but he felt himself stop breathing, he felt the burning and the panic. I’m not a therapist but for a little while when he starts to breathe quickly he’s gonna get scared.” 

Sungie nods and hops off the counter and walks over to Min, the elder smiles big at him. 

“Hi you little high baby.” He teases, climbing up his bed. 

“Kiss me too.” Min pouts at him. 

Jisung crawls up into Minho’s lap and takes his face in his hands, squishing his cheeks. “I love you.” He murmurs and pecks his nose. 

“I love you, I want a real one.” 

The younger giggles and leans in to kiss his lips, “better?” He asks while moving to kiss under his ear too. 

Minho squeaks, “I’m sad we can’t have sex.” 

“One track mind huh?” Jisung gets off his lap and sets his head on his shoulder, “I think you’ll survive not getting your dick wet for a couple weeks,” 

Min just hums softly, “I’m gonna go shower.” Sungie murmurs while tucking him in properly. 

“If you need anything you know where to find me.” Bin calls while leaving the room. Chan follows behind him, locking the door. 

“Have you eaten Sungie?” 

“Not enough.” Jisung strips his shirt off before going in the bathroom. Min hums and reaches out for him, running his fingers along his abs. 

“Can I help you?” He teases as Minho, tugs gently at his belt. 

“You’re hot it’s not my fault.” 

Jisung snorts and lets him undo his belt, his fingers fumbling over his button and zipper too. 

“What do you want for food?” 

“I don’t care. Min-“ Sungie shrieks as Minho worms his hand into his jeans. 

Chan giggles watching them, “you started that.” 

“Hey keep your hands to yourself.” Jisung takes his wrist, “but you’re pretty,” Minho pouts. 

“Keep your hands off my dick.” 

The elder scowls his lips jutting out, “lame.”

Sungie rolls his eyes and tosses his discarded shirt at Min’s head while walking into the bathroom. 

He takes a quick shower, the smell of food making him come out. He finds Chan sitting in bed with Min, feeding him pieces of what looks like steak maybe. Chan probably got it from his own apartment since Ji lives off ramen only. 

He tugs on sweatpants and instantly crawls up his bed, opening his mouth wanting to be fed. Chan stuffs his face with meat and rice and Jisung wiggles happily. 

Minho looks half awake, Sungie swallows and leans over to kiss him gently. Min hums softly and scoots down to curl into the pillows, the younger runs his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Open.” Chan turns his face, Jisung opens waiting for more food. 

Chan feeds him until the plate is empty, Sungie hums happily, with a full stomach he curls up against Min. 

“Binnie said it’s probably a bad idea for us all to sleep in the same bed right now.” Chan murmurs once the dishes are in the sink. 

Jisung pouts slightly, “we can sleep on the couch.” He says instantly, not wanting Chan to go to his own apartment. He likes having him in his space. 

“You can sleep with Min. I'll take the couch.” 

“No,” Jisung whines softly and crawls to the end of his bed where Chan is standing. He gets on his knees and asks to be picked up, arms going around his neck. 

“You’re cute.” Chan scoops him up and they fall back on the couch. 

Jisung hums softly and straddles him, nuzzling into his neck. “If we’re sleeping on the couch we need blankets and pillows. Since you don’t know how to use the heat in here.” Chan teases. 

“I do too, I only have one vent is all.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Hmhm, do you have extra blankets in here or do you want me to grab my comforter?” 

“Grab yours,” Sungie gets off him so he can get up. 

Chan slips on his shoes and heads out, while he’s gone Jisung crawls back over to Minho. “I love you.” He whispers while kissing his forehead. 

Min hums softly, “love you too.” 

“Channie and I are gonna sleep on the couch so you have space.” Jisung murmur. He tucks Min in, making sure his IV isn’t tangled and his heart monitor is still hooked up properly. 

“Mm okay, I’ll be here.” 

“Okay.” Jisung laughs softly and kisses his lips, Minho’s eyes flutter and then close again. 

The younger gets off his bed and curls back up on the couch, waiting for Chan. The leader comes back in just a few minutes. 

“Jeez.” Sungie giggles moving so he can put the massive amount of blankets down.

“Now we can go to sleep,” Chan smiles proudly, he’s changed into shorts and a t-shirt too. Jisung waits for him to make a proper nest for them and then crawls up into his lap again. 

“Uhg the lights.” Sungie groans and gets up again, using his flashlight on his phone to navigate back over. 

Chan hums softly and pulls him down, the darkness surrounding him. The hideout is relatively quiet tonight, there’s still the occasional bang from someone on a different floor or the sound of people arguing. 

Minho’s heart monitor beeps quietly, his steady breaths going along with it. 

Jisung makes himself comfy, nuzzling close to Chan, he’s so warm and safe feeling. He likes sleeping with him. 

Sungie lifts his face and giggles softly trying to find the leader’s lips in the dark. Chan smiles and holds his face, he kisses him softly, biting gently on his lower lip. 

Jisung takes in a breath and parts his mouth, letting Chan lick into him. It continues like this for several moments, soft kisses soon turn into a little more. 

Their tongues start to meet in the middle and then Jisung is straddling Chan again. The leader sat up on his elbows slightly as they sloppily makeout in the dark. 

Sungie rocks his hips forward unable to help himself, he needs it. He needs to get off, he’s so freaking pent up right now it’s unreal. 

Chan falls down to his back completely and grabs the younger’s hips, rocking him down slowly. Jisung pulls away from his mouth, panting slightly. 

“Don’t rile me up if you’re not gonna follow through.” He whispers. 

“I’d never do that.” Chan smiles and pecks his lips. Tongue darting out to lick against his. Jisung whines softly, hips pushing forward.

“Kiss me more.” 

The leader grabs him close, locking their lips again. He guides Jisung in his lap and Sungie couldn’t be happier, he wants Chan inside him so Fucking bad. 

He just wants to get absolutely railed. 

Jisung makes Chan take his shirt off and tugs softly on his nipples, grinding a little harder. 

“What do you want princess?” 

Sungie whines quietly, “I want you to wreck Me.” He looks down and rolls their hips together, watching their members rub against each other. Both of them slowly getting harder. 

“I can’t fuck you right now baby.” 

“Why not?” 

“Min is right there.” 

Chan kisses along his throat and pushes the back of his sweats down grabbing his ass. Dry fingers pressing to his entrance, not pushing in obviously. Just teasing him a little. 

“That should make you want to more “ 

“I  _ want  _ to.” Chan groans and bucks up as Sungie tugs his nipples. 

“I’ll ride you, promise I’ll be quiet.” 

“I don’t think you know how to be quiet princess.” Chan soon has Ji’s sweats off completely and has the younger sitting bare in his lap. 

“You don’t either subby boy.” Jisung smirks back, he grinds against his thigh and lets out a soft moan. 

“Go grab the lube.” Chan whispers. 

Sungie squeaks and jumps up, fumbling through the dark for his nightstand. He grabs a condom too, timidly he comes back over, pressing both items into Chan’s hand. 

The leader sits up and grabs Ji flipping them over, Jisung keeps in his squeaks. “I wish I could see your pretty little body.” Chan murmurs while kissing down his neck. 

Sungie shivers, hands threading into his curls, “you’ll see it often enough.” 

The elder smiles and bites along his neck, “Yeah you’re right.” He moves down further, tongue licking across his nipple. The other getting tugged on. 

“Ah-“ Jisung whines softly, “shhh princess.” Chan murmurs. 

“You gotta be quiet little one.” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, legs shaking a little bit. He runs his fingers through Chan’s hair again, lifting his face back up to kiss him once more. His mood suddenly shifting, he still wants to be completely wrecked but he wants to be taken care of too. 

“You okay princess?” Chan pulls back slightly, hand on his face. 

“Yes…” Jisung his lips, he just got increasingly more subby than he was earlier. He’s pretty sure it’s because he’s so overwhelmed with everything in real life. 

“You sure?” 

Sungie nods, he’s shocked he feels this way with Chan, Min is the only person who’s made him this subby. Hyunjin got close one time but it was more so just because he fucked him hard not because of the things he said. 

Chan kisses him gently and shifts to lay off to the side of his thigh slightly. One hand stays on his face while the other slips down his body, fingertips tracing his muscles. He makes him open his legs a little more pressing one thigh up to his chest. 

“Keep this here for my baby.” Chan kisses him one last time then licks down his body. Jisung wraps his arm around his thigh, keeping it where he’s supposed to. 

Being with Hyunjin did make him a little bratty he’ll admit that. 

Outside of his and Min’s relationship he might have been an asshole but when it came to sex he listened to Min’s every word. Did exactly as he was told. 

With Chan he’s getting the feeling he’ll do whatever he wants too. 

Chan kisses his inner thigh, something about being in complete darkness makes it even more intense. He can’t see what’s coming next. 

He feels his breath ghost over his member and quickly covers his mouth, pushing his fingers past his lips. He focuses on his own digits, licking between them eagerly. 

Chan bites down on his inner thigh right by his balls and he whines softly. His own nails bite into his leg he’s holding up, back arching as the leader licks up his member suddenly. 

His tongue is soft and warm, like velvet touching him. It makes his back tingle and eyes flutter shut. 

Chan pulls away and dips lower, Jisung moans softly, his entrance getting licked. He takes his hand from his mouth and finds Chan’s curls, wanting more already. He tries to guide him like he would with Jin. 

The elder giggles and licks back up his member, “am I not going fast enough princess?” 

“N-needy.” Sungie whispers without shame. 

Chan hums and dips his head low again, pressing his tongue inside him. He nips and bites at his sensitive skin and makes Sungie’s body buck and tremble. 

He guides the hand that was in his hair down and makes him touch himself. 

Jisung inhales sharply, never being allowed to do this ever. He wraps his fingers around himself and strokes slowly, rolling his hips down on Chan’s tongue too. 

His leader knows how to eat ass, he’s ridiculously good at it. He’s making Ji’s toes curl and his back arch with his tongue alone. 

Chan pulls back, kissing along his thighs again. Sungie can’t see what he’s doing but he hears the bottle of lube pop open, his hand speeds up happily. 

“Easy baby, too fast.” Chan murmurs grabbing his wrist. 

Sungie whines but listens, rolling his thumb just over his tip, rubbing under his head. He bites his lip trying to keep his sounds in, this alone is making him whiny. If Chan actually fucks him there’s no way he’ll stay quiet. 

Cool liquid drips down his entrance and he shivers, hips twitching up into his hand needily. 

“Tell me if it hurts at all.” Chan murmurs while pushing two digits inside him. 

Oh he definitely has slept with Min a lot, he fingers like he does. His digits pressing up and spreading him instantly, Chan didn’t even see him get fucked but he might as well have. He knows exactly how to take him apart. 

“Okay?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung let’s his hand fall from his cock and pulls his other leg up. 

“I wish it wasn’t dark, I bet you look so pretty all spread out like this.” Chan whispers. Sungie whines quietly, he can’t muster an answer too afraid to wake Min. Not because he thinks he’ll be mad, it’ll just be another reason for Minho to punish him. 

He  _ still  _ hasn’t gotten him back for tying him up and fucking him. 

Chan licks the head of his cock while spreading his fingers around, moving them at an easy pace and pressing harder every now and then. 

The feeling is intoxicating. 

Jisung could cum just like this. Chan lazily licking his tip and fingers in his ass. 

His tongue swirls around him and flicks making Sungie buck and whine. At the same time his third finger slips inside him and hooks up looking for his prostate. 

He’s just barely missing. 

Jisung is kind of thankful for that, he’s almost positive the second he hits it with one forceful touch he’ll bust. 

“Squirmy boy.” Chan smiles against his skin, he moves up his body slowly and then their lips are locked again. Jisung can’t help himself as he lets his legs fall down from his chest. He wants to touch Chan. 

One hand goes in his hair and the other greedily pushes his shorts down. He finds he too had nothing under them. 

Chan groans softly as he wraps his fingers around him, his hips twitching forward instantly. 

“You’re sensitive.” Jisung giggles, he wants to suck him dry again. It was so good, having Chan ruin his throat. He’s such a whore for giving head it’s unreal. 

But another time he will. 

“You make me really fucking horny Ji.” Chan slides in a fourth finger and Jisung nearly sees stars. His back arches up. 

“Too much?” Chan instantly takes it out feeling his reaction. 

“No, just wasn’t expecting a fourth.” Sungie licks at his bottom lip, their tongues messily pressing together. Teeth clashing and breath mingling. 

They both are whiny and trembling, Chan pulls his digits out and scoots back slightly. He shimmies out of his shorts completely and finds the forgotten condom wrapper. 

Jisung grabs his thighs again and pulls them to his chest, wanting to be a good boy and do as he’s told. 

He hears the package rip and Chan take in a shaky breath most likely from touching himself. More lube drips along his entrance and then the leader is pressing into him. 

Their lips meet in an attempt to keep Jisung quiet but it doesn’t do much. The younger cries out, nails digging into his thighs. 

“Shh princess, you gotta be quiet for me baby.” Chan murmurs against his mouth. 

“Put your fingers in my mouth.” Sungie whispers while trying to relax himself. 

He’s so big, bigger than Min, bigger than Hyunjin. 

Chan hums softly, “get on your knees for me princess.” He pulls out and Jisung instantly does as he says. He turns over and leans against the arm of the couch, he’s facing Min now. He can’t see him completely but there’s a slight red hue from the heart monitor screen. 

“This okay?” Chan kisses his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Sungie tips his head back and kisses him happily, Chan smiles into it and slowly presses into him again. 

“Go slow.” Jisung whispers. 

“I will baby.” Chan reaches around the front of him and strokes his member. Sungie is easily distracted by this and rolls his hips forward letting Chan push into him more. 

“Fuck-you’re so big baby.” Sungie moans out. 

The elder hums and kisses behind his ear, “I like when you call me baby.” 

Jisung smiles and leans forward more, arching his back, adjusting finally to Chan’s size. 

His sub brain has nearly taken over completely but he still has a few good taunts left in him. 

“Show me how good you are with your big cock baby.” 

Chan groans and rocks into him fully, Jisung slaps a hand over his mouth suddenly getting completely filled. He’s  _ so  _ going to be limping tomorrow. 

It starts out slow, Chan testing to see how hard he can go. With every shy thrust Jisung drools a little bit more, his eyes rolling back too. His cock keeps rubbing against the arm of the couch and that friction keeps causing him to clench up. 

Sungie moans unable to help himself, he’s in heaven. Chan hits every spot he didn’t know he had. 

“Shh princess.” Chan giggles in his ear. 

Jisung grabs his hand off his hip and pushes his fingers in his mouth. Sucking on them happily, keeping himself quiet finally. 

“Fuck-pretty baby needs his mouth full to keep quiet?” He whispers and Sungie whines, nodding his head. 

Chan buries his face in his neck, biting down softly, little whimpers coming from him. 

Jisung pushes back on him, using the arm of the couch to keep himself from falling forward completely. He pulls Chan’s fingers from his mouth, clearly able to tell that the elder is starting to lose himself. 

“You’re doing such a good job baby boy.” Sungie breathes out, arching his back more. 

Chan grabs his hips hard and thrusts deeply, taking the praise to heart. Jisung covers his mouth nearly crying out again, if Minho wasn’t heavily drugged he would wake up, he’s positive of that. 

Jisung trembles against the elder, bucking back on him, his thighs getting weak. 

Chan might be a sub but god damn is his dick good. 

“Baby-“ Sungie moans as Chan shifts him around a bit. He gets pushed forward a little more and then the leader’s lips are by his ear, panting and whining. The new angle makes Jisung see stars. 

Chan thrusts in hard, his teeth biting down on Ji’s shoulder. 

Sungie does cry out this time, his orgasm rocking through him, released coating the couch. 

“Fuck-“ Chan moans speeding up. 

Jisung’s eyes stay rolled back, letting himself be used happily, it feels so good. He’s tingly and over sensitivity starts to set in. Chan completely ruining him. 

The leader gasps in his ear again and his hips stutter, he releases deep inside him. Or what would be deep inside him if it wasn’t for the condom separating them. 

Chan sits back pulling Jisung with him, the younger quickly turns around only letting him pull out so he can straddle him instead. Their lips meet aggressively still, sloppy kisses fueled by hazy minds. 

Sungie rolls his hips not wanting to be empty yet, he could die happy with Chan inside him. A thought occurs and he thinks about Minho pushing in alongside him. 

He nearly cums again just thinking about them both fucking him. 

Chan lifts him up slightly letting him continue to ride his still hard member. 

“You might kill me princess.” He whispers hands on Ji’s ass. 

“You feel so fucking good hyung.” Jisung pulls his hair and rocks down again. 

“Don’t say that I won’t pull out.” 

Sungie giggles and moves down his neck, sucking a dark love bite under his jaw. He didn’t mean to call him hyung, not right now at least but it just slips out. Probably in the same way Chan calling him little one did earlier. 

“Who said you have to?” He giggles more and sucks another one, licking along his neck happily. 

“My dick says so.” Chan pulls him up and off him. 

Jisung hums and wraps around him tighter, “subby baby.” Chan murmurs while kissing his forehead. Sungie lets him lay him flat, their lips meeting again. 

“You might be the death of me.” 

Jisung smiles and runs his hands along Chan’s body, “I could think of worse ways to go given our line of work.” 

The elder laughs softly and grabs his shirt from the floor quickly wiping the mess off the couch behind Sungie’s head. 

“Three years in this apartment and this is the only cum stain.” 

“You clearly have not looked at this couch all that closely.” Jisung snorts. 

“Gross babe.” Chan pulls away and finds his phone for a flashlight. Sungie bites his lip watching him clean up, he also turns his head to see if Min is awake. 

He’s still unconscious thankfully. 

Chan comes back over and wraps them in his comforter, Sungie’s back to his chest. 

*

“ _ Excuse me?!” _ Minho’s shrill voice makes Jisung jump awake. 

The elder is standing above him, his IV pole next to him. “You two had  _ sex  _ while I’ve been  _ dying?!” _

Chan groans and tries to tug the blanket above his head. 

Sungie blinks a few times, yawning, “you’re up early,” 

Min glares and throws Chan’s cum covered shirt at him, “betrayal.” He mutters. 

“Hey come back.” Jisung jumps up, only to groan loud, “oh does your back hurt? You poor whorey baby.” Minho fakes concern. Despite this he lets Sungie lean against him. 

“Kiss your whorey baby.” Sungie whines at him. 

“You could have at least woken me.” Min pouts but kisses him all the same. Jisung smiles and wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling into him happily. 

“No, you can’t get off.” 

“Yeah that means you two should have to suffer too.”

Chan yawns and sits up, “we can’t all be grumpy babe.” 

Minho scrunches his nose up at him, “yeah you can.” 

“Why are you up walking around?” Chan pulls on his shorts once standing. Jisung still naked and partly wrapped around Min. 

“I’m tired of being in bed. I also want to shower I feel like I smell.” 

“Yeah you do.” Jisung teases but kisses him again, “don’t kiss me after that.” Minho smacks his bare ass. 

“Are you allowed to shower?” Sungie hugs him tightly, being a little subby still from the previous night. Min hums softly and leans against the kitchen counter, holding Jisung to his chest. 

“I think so, I just can’t be submerged in water so no baths.” 

Chan walks over and kisses them both, “why don’t you two go shower and I’ll make breakfast?”

“Don’t try and butter me up with food, when my lungs are better you're both getting your asses beat.” Minho mutters half heartedly. Jisung kisses his cheek, “come on stinky.” 

“Oh I’m really gonna beat you now.” Min continues to threaten but let’s himself get dragged into the bathroom. Jisung holds his hand tightly. 

“Can I take this out?” Sungie asks, as an answer Minho does. 

“Babe!” He shrieks, grabbing toilet paper to stop any bleeding. 

“I’m tired of it.” 

“You’re stubborn.” Sungie helps him out of his briefs and removes all the sticky heart monitor tabs from his chest. 

He turns the shower on and then carefully sets to work on removing Min’s bandages. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Yeah, Bin said if it was just a collapsed lung I’d be feeling better already. But because I got shot it’s worse.” Minho murmurs leaning against the counter. 

“Are you actually mad at us?” 

“No.” Min snorts, “I’m annoyed but not at you two, just at the fact I can’t be involved until I can breathe properly. Besides you two need to have time together.” 

Jisung hums softly and gets in the shower, he winces obviously and Minho rubs his back. 

“Are you still unsteady on your feet?” Sungie asks while helping him in. 

“A little, but I think it’s a combination of breathing too quickly and being kinda hazy from the drugs still.” Min climbs over the edge and instantly tips his head back in the water. Jisung can’t help himself as he hugs him tightly, he hasn’t been able to since everything. 

“I love you.” He whispers, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I love you too. You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just miss you.” 

Min kisses the top of his head, “I’m not going anywhere little one.” He murmurs, hugging Jisung back. 

“How sore are you?” Minho then giggles, one hand sliding down to rub his lower back. Sungie groans in response. 

“Very.” 

The younger turns his face up and kisses his boyfriend slowly, having missed him so much. 

“So we’re officially back together right?” Min asks softly, thumbs rubbing into Jisung’s back, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Yes, I wanna be.” 

“That’s what I thought but I wanted to make sure I didn’t dream that.” 

Sungie laughs, “yeah, we are, you actually have two boyfriends don’t forget.” Minho hums at his words, “how could I forget that when I woke up to them  _ naked  _ on the couch together?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes and pushes Min’s head under the water, grabbing the shampoo too. 

They shower for longer than necessary, but Sungie is pretty sure Minho wants to feel not disgusting anymore so he lets him stay under the water for as long as he wants. 

Min even had to shave stubble which made Ji giggle and kiss his rough cheeks. 

“Come on before you get all raiseny.” 

Minho whines about getting out but let’s the younger help him out. Jisung dries him gently around his stitches and then wraps the towel around his waist. 

“You can have this for your hair once I have pants on.”

“You don’t need pants.” Min scoffs. 

Sungie rolls his eyes and ties his own around his waist. 

“Were you upset last night or was I just really high?” 

Jisung hesitates from telling him, before he would have kept quiet about how upset he was. They never talked about that kind of thing. 

“I was, you didn’t imagine that.” He murmurs blushing deeply. 

“Why?” Minho takes his face in his hands, Jisung bites his lip. 

Talk to him, this is what you guys failed at before. He keeps telling himself. 

“I just, when I told Hyunjin we couldn’t keep doing what we were, he got all I told you so at me. And then Jeongin and Seungmin found out we were back together and that we’re with Chan too and they were saying how we weren’t even really broken up and everyone knew we’d get back together. It just, really made me upset.” Sungie mutters. 

Min kisses him gently, “fuck them, they don’t get it, nobody but us gets it. They can think that shit all they want. But we know what’s true, okay? The only other person that gets that outside of us is Chan and look where he is now.” 

Jisung nods, “I know. I just hate that they say that shit, like we weren’t broken up for like six months.” 

“Baby, Seungmin and Innie will never understand how we were or how we’ve changed. And, I don’t wanna talk shit about Jin because I know he was there for you when I couldn’t be. But he’s never gonna get it either, Chan does because he talked to both of us, he also knows where his faults are.” Min kisses him again, “I love you. Don’t ever feel like you need to justify our relationship to anyone, our  _ whole  _ relationship Chan included.” 

“I love you too.” Sungie smiles up at him, he hugs him tightly, happiness surging through him. 

Him and Min talking things out? Who fucking knew! 

“Okay, easy babe don’t squeeze me too hard.” 

“Sorry!” 

They come out of the bathroom to smell pancakes, Chan in the small kitchen cooking. 

“Wow, no wonder why you’ve wanted him too for so long.” 

“Shut up.” Min bites his ear while rolling his eyes. 

Sungie giggles, he helps Minho get dressed as well as apply a new bandage to his side and chest. 

“You should be sitting.” Chan murmurs as Min creeps up behind him slowly, Jisung smiles watching them interact, sitting curled up in Chan’s comforter again. 

“I’m tired of sitting.” Minho whines and grabs his chin, “pay attention to me.” Their lips connect and Chan’s knees go a little weak. 

“Sungie really got you huh? Don’t let him do that or you’ll have a premente mark right here.” Min teases pressing against the dark love bite under Chan’s ear. 

“I got him back.” 

Minho hums and kisses him again, hands on his face. 

“Minho, stop distracting him, our breakfast will be burned.” Sungie snorts. They pull apart and Min sticks his tongue out at him, slowly making his way over to Jisung again. 

“This is so lame, I can’t even take a deep breath.” 

Before either can answer there’s a knock and then Changbin comes in, swinging his extra set of keys. 

“Excuse me? You’re a bad patient, get back in bed. Did you, did you take your IV out?! You two are horrible nurses!” He shrieks, glaring at the other two commanders. 

“I wanted to shower.” Min whines back at him. 

“You’re a menace, did you at least rebandage your stitches?” 

“Yes doctor Binnie.” 

Changbin grabs his stethoscope and makes Minho sit up, listening to his lungs again. “You’ve taken your option of IV drugs away so suffer now.” 

“I was tired of being high every second anyway.” 

“Your lungs sound good, how do you feel?” 

“Both spots still fucking hurt, but I can breathe a little better already.” Minho sits criss cross. Jisung sets his head on his shoulder holding his hand, he can’t help himself. 

“No nausea? Sweating? Anything like that?” 

“Nope.” 

Changbin hums and walks over to the table with all the stuff they stole from the hospital. 

“I’m gonna give you one more round of antibiotics just to be on the safe side of infection. You don’t have any signs but I’d rather do it anyway just to be sure.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll take payment in breakfast because I’m starving and Lix is unconscious still.” Bin adds. 

Chan hums and sets down the plate of pancakes at the table setting dishes out too. Jisung helps Min get over to a chair, it’s strange actually eating breakfast in here and not in the meeting room. 

But considering the entire place is on lockdown nobody actually has to be up early for once. 

“What’re we thinking about doing about Senji right now?” Changbin asks as they all start to eat. 

“I doubt he’s gonna do shit with the feds around right now. He’s probably more scared than us.” Jisung mutters. 

Chan hums and runs a hand through his hair, “yeah, I mean, I don’t think anyone is moving until the feds clear out. The only good thing about this is we’re finally in the clear for helping them out before. Nobody is going to think  _ we  _ called the cops.” 

“Little do they know,” Sungie makes a face. 

“Ji I would have done the same thing if it was Felix.” Changbin suddenly says, “any of us would have done it if it was one of the inner eight.” He adds. 

“Not Hyunjin apparently.” 

“Jin’s dumb don’t listen to him.” Bin nudges him. 

“What did he say to you?” Min narrows his eyes, angrily stabbing his pancake. 

“How calling the cops could have gotten him recognized.” 

Chan makes a noise, “it’s three years later he’s been around cops.” He sits cross legged in his seat, looking smaller than usual. 

Changbin shrugs, “Jinnie’s weird. We all know that, his trauma is different from the rest of us.” 

“ _ Trauma.”  _ Minho snorts. 

“Min.” Sungie gives him a stern look. 

“He had a family, a good family, he chose to be here. I don’t wanna hear about his  _ trauma.”  _ Minho rolls his eyes. 

“Hey I technically came from a  _ good _ family too and I’m here.” Changbin points out. 

“Your parents hit you and made you figure out how to fix yourself as a form of medical school Bin.” Min says plainly. 

Jisung and Chan share a look, “okay, listen, yeah Jin comes from a different place than the rest of us but he’s just as valid and just as fucked up just in different ways. Things that scare us probably wouldn’t bother him and vice versa.” Chan says, eyes locked with Minho’s. 

Min just sulks a scowl forming on his face. 

“Once the feds leave we should blow up the Glacier or some shit.” Jisung stretches his shirt riding up. 

“That would bring them right back.” Chan snorts. 

“This is why you’re in charge and I’m not.” Sungie smiles his gummy smile back at him. 

“You’re also too trigger happy, you little sadist.” Changbin laughs. 

“That too.” 

“If Channie ever goes down everyone better hope Bin is still around because this place would go up in flames.” Jisung giggles. 

Chan groans, “don’t tell me that.” 

“You’ve given him far too much power as is.” Min teases, his fingers tracing shapes to Sungie’s thigh. He’s stopped eating, seeming sleepy again. 

They all continue eating, while discussing what the plan is after the FBI finally fucks off. Minho ends up nodding off against Chan’s shoulder, leaving the three leaders to whisper so they don’t wake him. 

“I hate waiting.” Sungie mutters, his arms crossed over his chest angrily. 

“We have to right now. We can’t risk any like getting arrested.” Chan murmurs. 

“The feds aren’t going to be able to go anywhere with whatever investigation they have going on anyway. Despite everyone knowing The Pier is ours there’s no trail leading back to our front owners. They’re gonna see it was a shooting and can’t prove anything more.” Changbin adds. 

“I know.” Jisung leans on his hand now, “it’s still annoying.” 

As they start to clean up the door opens and a very sleepy Felix comes in. 

Sungie nearly pets his head at how cute he looks in Changbin’s sweater and tiny shorts. 

“What’re you doing up already?” Bin kisses his forehead and wraps an arm around him. 

“You were gone for too long.” Felix pouts back. 

“I didn’t plan on eating breakfast, we’ll go back to bed in a second babe.” Changbin picks him up and sets him on the couch with Jisung, Lix hums and wraps himself around the older boy. 

Sungie hugs him back, moving to lay down with Felix between his legs. “It’s fucking cold in here.” 

“Yeah welcome to my world.” Jisung sets his chin on his head and wraps him in a blanket. 

Chan easily picks Minho up and sets him back in bed, kissing him softly. The younger mumbling and rolling over into the pillows sleepily. 

Bin and Chan clean up, after Changbin scoops Lix up into his arms with ease. “He should be fine. Call me for emergencies only. I'm fully booked today.” He calls over his shoulder. Felix giggles and sticks his tongue out at the older two as he gets carried out. 

Jisung yawns and gets up only to crawl into his bed, he tunnels himself next to Minho and does grabby hands at Chan. 

“What happened to not sleeping in the same bed?” Chan asks with an amused smile. 

“It doesn’t count, we're only napping.” 

The leader hums, “Yeah that logic is good enough for me.” He goes over and relocks the door and then curls up behind Min. 

Minho sandwiched between them, his back to Chan and arms around Sungie. 

*

“They’re actually a thing now? The three of them?” Felix asks with a yawn. His arms and legs curled around Bin tightly, he nuzzles into him happily. 

Changbin sets him on their bed, falling down into the warmth. 

“I guess so. I’m staying out of it, Ji was really upset last night.” 

“Yeah he told off Jeongin and Minnie too.” 

“It was probably deserved, I mean it’s not our business. So stop saying shit you little trouble maker.” Bin kisses his cheek, wrapping around him tightly. 

“But it’s so fun.” Felix giggles, he lays back letting his hood fall down. His boyfriend looming above him, fingers tracing his thin thighs. 

“You’re such a brat.” The elder shakes his head and lays his head on Lix’ chest. 

Felix smirks and runs his hands through Bin’s blue hair, tugging his head up by it. “I can be brattier.” He smirks, “yeah I know you can.” 

Changbin leans in and connects their lips, shifting slightly to press between his thighs more. 

Lix hums and hooks his leg over his hips, “I have a request.” He pulls back still gripping Bin’s hair hard. His lower lip between his teeth hips pushed up slightly. 

“Why do I feel like I know where this is going?” The elder pulls out of his grip and suddenly flips him. Felix shrieks being face down in their pillows now, he quickly recovers and gets on his knees. 

Bin grabs his shorts and yanks them off, “what’s your request, am I close?” 

The younger hums softly and shakes his ass, eyes glancing back at his boyfriend. He spreads his thighs and then flips Bin’s hood up and pulls his sleeves over his hands to make paws. 

“Eat me out.” He all but purrs. 

Changbin rolls his eyes and grabs him easily pulling him to the end of the bed, “wow how did I know?” He murmurs while pushing the back of his sweater up so he can kiss his hips. 

“Don’t make me ask again baby.” Lix pouts. 

“Oh yeah I’m really blue ballsing you right now kitten.” Changbin says sarcastically, “you act like you don’t get dicked down twice a day.” He bites one cheek, making the younger yelp. 

“Three times would be ideal.” Felix wiggles more and glances back again, “now stop talking and use your tongue like a good boy.” 

Bin rolls his eyes and bites him again, Felix is so fucking demanding. “One of these days I’m gonna tie you up and make you beg. You won’t have such a smart mouth after that.” He spreads him apart and then lifts Felix off the bed completely. 

The younger shrieks, not expecting to be held like he is. His legs are on either side of his shoulders, Bin’s hand pressing to his stomach holding him up like he weighs nothing. 

Changbin turns and sits down, making Lix’ face push between his thighs. 

“Hey!” He giggles looking up at his boyfriend while upside down. He pushes down his sweatpants without hesitation and licks across Bin’s soft cock. 

“You seem real upset.” Changbin smirks and then buries his face between his thighs, licking across his entrance. Felix moans, eyes fluttering shut. He did not have this in mind but he loves the position they’re in. 

He half heartedly sucks at his tip, too focused on Bin’s tongue making a mess of him already. 

Demanding yes, but once his demands are met he falls apart. 

Bin bites along his thigh, keeping his hips still with one hand. The other snakes down and pushes Felix’ head down further. He whines softly and opens his mouth. 

He barely can pay attention to what he’s doing, Binnie is definitely doing what he asked and then some. He pulls away and wraps his little fingers around his cock, stroking him to his full length.

Once satisfied with his member he drops his hand away and opens his mouth again. Taking him in until he hits the back of his throat, he hums around him, swirling his tongue. 

Changbin groans softly, his hand coming down to force him to take more. He grips his hair and thrusts up teasingly. 

Felix whines, pushing his hand away, lifting his face for air, “stop trying to choke me with your cute little dick.” He smirks knowing he’s in for it. 

As expected Bin smacks his ass hard making him shiver. “Aw you don’t like me calling you tiny baby?” 

Felix shrieks as he’s suddenly tossed over onto his back, “open now.” Changbin nearly growls, gripping his jaw. 

Lix stares at him with loving eyes, “you gonna fuck my throat now baby boy?” 

Bin shakes his head, his hand wraps around Lix’ member and he squirms. He moves from straddling his face to be by his thighs again, the two of them facing each other. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Felix whispers, sitting up on his elbows. Changbin smirks and keeps a firm hold on him, not saying a word, “don’t move.” He nearly growls. 

Felix swallows eyes blown wide, now he’s done it. 

Bin grabs him around the waist and tugs him further up the bed with ease. He squirms around, “Binnie! I didn’t mean it! I’ll be good!” He whines. 

“Oh I’m sure you will kitten.” Changbin smirks and grabs the lube from their night stand, that and a small vibrator. Felix shivers, he’s  _ so  _ in for it now. 

He gets pushed to his back and his legs are spread, “look how much you’re leaking all ready kitty, your little cock looks ready to burst already.” His boyfriend smirks. 

“I’m not.” He hisses. 

Bin drips lube down his member and across his entrance, his palm coming up to cup his cock completely. He moves slowly, rubbing the heel of his hand right against his tip. 

“Ch-Changbin-“ Felix arches, eyes squeezing shut hands gripping their sheets. 

“Something wrong kitten?” Bin rolls his balls between his fingers and squeezes in some places. 

His other hand slips down further and two fingers press inside him. “Oh fuck-“ 

“Your ass is so loose already. My whorey little kitty.” Changbin smirks, spreading his digits wide, “I wonder how it is since my cock is so  _ little.”  _ He sneers into his ear. 

“B-baby…” Lix moans in english, he reaches forward and digs his nails into Changbin’s biceps. 

“Lay back.” Bin pushes him flat again. 

“You’re mean.” He whines, little fists coming down to hit the bed frustrated. 

“This isn’t that mean.” The elder smiles suddenly, he shifts his top hand and starts stroking him quickly. The lube making him squirm even more than he normally would. 

Changbin wants to kill him it seems. 

“B-Binnie I’ll cum!” He cries hips bucking up. 

As soon as his orgasm starts to hit Bin’s hand is off him, his small member hitting back against his pelvis. 

His eyes fly open, “little bitch.” He snarls, angrily hitting their bed again. His harsh words just make his boyfriend giggle and slide in a third finger. 

“You don’t have to stretch me that much, you’re not that thick.” He hisses. 

Changbin laughs more and spreads all three, he grabs the vibrator and turns it on. Taking Lix’ member back into his hand, Felix shudders and bucks up. His stomach tenses and teeth grit together. 

“Pl-please.” He whimpers. 

“Oh now you wanna be polite?” Bin hums and leans forward, kissing him softly. 

Felix whines against his mouth, licking against his tongue happily, “I’ll be a good boy.” He pouts, hands coming up to grab at his biceps again, only he doesn’t dig his nails in this time. 

“You don’t know how to be good even if you wanted to be.” 

Changbin slides in a fourth and Felix arches, “you’re so fucking mean. Fuck me, fuck me now.” 

The elder hums and takes the toy away for a second, watching his little cock leak and twitch. He hooks his fingers up and Felix moans loud, his voice going high pitched. 

“You don’t deserve it.” Bin murmurs in his ear. “Beg.” 

Lix whines, squirming around, “fuck you, I can do it myself if you won’t.” He tries to sound intimidating and harsh but it just comes out breathless and pouty. 

“Oh you want me to stop kitten?” 

Changbin starts to take his fingers out, “no no no!” Lix grabs his wrist. 

Binnie laughs and takes his hand off his wrist, he strokes his cock again with the toy pressing to him. Felix turns his face into his arm, rocking down on him now. 

Changbin smiles and leans in again, locking their lips, “you want me to fuck you kitten?” 

“Yes…” 

“Beg.” 

Felix’ eyes roll back, Bin touching his prostate, “pl-please, please fuck me...need you inside me baby.”

“Was that so hard kitty?” He takes his fingers out and grabs the lube again, dripping it down his cock. Lix watches with greedy eyes. 

“You’re so fucking hot babe.” He whispers, yanking Bin’s shirt over his head. 

Felix runs his hands all over his boyfriend’s arms and chest, he bites his lip thumbs rubbing over his nipples. 

Changbin hums and kisses him again while pushing inside him, Lix moans against his mouth. Tugging his sensitive buds at the same time. 

“When will you let me fuck your tits?” 

“My chest isn’t that big.” Bin giggles. 

“ _ I’m  _ not that big.” Felix pouts back. 

“Good point.” Changbin grabs his hips, shoving him down completely. The younger arches in bliss, his mouth falling open, head falling back. 

Bin grips his thin thighs, nearly folding him in half. 

“Oh fuck babe-“ Lix moans nails scraping along his skin. 

The elder kisses his legs and thighs, shifting until they’re flushed up against each other. 

“You still have  _ pants  _ on. How am I supposed to grab your ass?” Felix whines, grabbing at his boyfriend blindly. 

“You’re not in the position for ass grabbing kitten.” Bin giggles and thrusts in deeply, Felix’ entire body jolts up. He continues groping at his chest and arms, legs moving to wrap around his neck. 

“Right there-“ he moans, hands falling away finally. 

Changbin hums and keeps a slow pace, opting for deep hard thrusts rather than fast. He knows Felix likes it rough like this instead of quick fucking. Even if he begs like he wants it at the speed of light. 

Lix bites his lip and lets himself be manhandled, his body being contorted as his boyfriend pleases. He feels so good, no matter how much he teases Bin for not being super long. But god he’s thick and his hips are ridiculously strong just like the rest of him. 

Changbin lets out a soft groan, leaning his face against Felix’ calf, watching the younger fall apart under him. 

“You’re pretty.” He whispers, kissing his skin. 

“I know.” Lix hums while opening his eyes, one leg falls from his shoulder letting Bin lean in closer. 

Their lips connect messily, his other leg falls and Changbin scoops him up. The two of them still locked together. 

“Fuck-let me ride you.” 

“Mm getting there kitten.” 

Felix wraps around him tightly, his mouth eagerly moving across his shoulders and neck. 

Bin falls back finally, Lix moving to straddle him happily, he runs his hands along his chest again. Squeezing and biting in some places, he can’t help it. 

“Take your fucking pants off.” 

“Babe you’re on top of me.” Changbin laughs, Felix pulls off him and yanks the sweatpants down, throwing them across their apartment. “See,  _ so  _ much better.” 

The younger tips him over and lifts his legs, grabbing his ass happily, “Lix-“ Bin grabs him, nearly throwing him over his shoulder. 

Felix giggles his face pushing into his neck, he gets fucked up into again and his giggles turn to moans. 

“Binnie…” he whispers, eyes fluttering shut. 

Changbin sets his hands on his hips and starts a quicker pace. Lix wraps his arms around his neck and pulls his hair, “harder baby.” He whines. 

He listens to this demand, knowing he’s going to make the younger limp. 

Felix trembles his teeth catching his sweater sleeve, biting down hard. He tries to move to match his pace but has learned even if he’s riding Binnie he’s not doing much. 

Yeah he’s a pillow princess, he has no shame in that unlike Jisung. 

Bin shifts him slightly and he yelps, body tensing up, he tries to squirm away but Changbin doesn’t let him. 

“Mm…” he can’t even get words out, his prostate getting hit repeatedly. 

The elder grabs his jaw and locks their lips, drool passing between their mouths. 

Felix cries out, nails digging into his shoulders again. “Cl-close.” He whispers, stomach tensing up. 

Changbin feels around for the toy somewhere lost in their sheets. His fingers wrap around it and he presses it to Felix’ cock, almost instantly he arches and cums between them, shaking intensely. 

He works him through his high and pins him down on his back again Fucking his even harder. 

Felix is loud, ridiculously loud, their bed hits against the wall making the sounds echo even more. He squirms under him legs caught around his neck again making everything more intense. 

Bin moans into his neck, biting down on his skin making a deep red mark. He scratches his thin thighs and bucks hard, releasing into his boyfriend. 

Both of them are breathing heavily, Felix’ eyes rolled. 

“Hey, you okay? Put your eyes back where they’re supposed to go.” Binnie giggles kissing all over his face. 

Felix blinks a few times, his vision refocusing. 

“That was so hot.” 

“You’re hot.” Changbin kisses him again and again, pulling out slowly. 

“I’m  _ so  _ glad we have nothing to do. Unfortunate reasons why we don’t but I’m not complaining.” Felix runs his fingers through Bin’s hair where he’d just been aggressively tugging. 

“Yeah me too.” 

The elder pulls back and grabs a towel from the floor, wiping Lix up gently. He goes to grab a water too only to be interpreted by aggressive pounding on the door. 

“I’m fucking naked hold on!” Bin calls. 

“Good timing I would have been mad if I didn’t get to nut.” 

Changbin laughs finding his sweatpants, “get under the blankets before someone sees your cute ass.” 

Lix giggles and does as he’s told for once, Bin goes to the door, he swings it open while running a hand through his hair. 

“Hands up! Let me see your hands!” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SPICY 
> 
> Lix is a little shit.
> 
> Also who's at the door??? Like that isn't obvious. 
> 
> ONE PART LEFT HOLY FUCK 
> 
> That changsung tho that was my first time writing them ever without Minho so hope it wasn't TRASH.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
